A is for Awkward
by Misoso
Summary: Do you know the alphabet? They say it's as easy as ABC but for Lightning and Noctis it's so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to: **Gkwnsgh5, Eel Nivek, M, sunflowerspot, Cam277 and nie261**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own these characters...though I wish I did...I really do**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A is for Awkward<em>**

Noctis had a hobby; it was a strange one at that but a hobby nonetheless. The first thing that comes to mind is probably sleeping (since he was notorious for napping through meetings) but surprisingly no. He eventually had to grow out of that habit (big shot businessmen didn't appreciate it much) and had to find other ways to keep himself entertained during those endless hours of presentations.

So he began to watch people. (In a tasteful manner of course). If one had to simply glance at him, it would seem as if he was staring mindlessly into space. (The businessmen were still not very pleased but accepted that it was an improvement.) Little did they know Noctis was in fact studying them in his peripheral vision. All his combat training in the past enhanced his ability to be aware of his surroundings; so it required minimal effort on his part. Most of the time he caught a few of them dozing off…hypocrites. There was something amusing about blissfully unaware people though. It became quite entertaining that he ended up expanding it outside the boardroom walls.

Taejin Tower was a monster of a building, situated in the heart of Cocoon, headquarters to many famous corporations. Hundreds of people entered and left the building every day which meant plenty of available people to be studied. Many seemed quite intimidated by him, especially the men, most likely due to the fact he was the heir to the Caelum Industry. He could see some shrink away, clearly terrified of him while others straightened their postures in attempt to protect their pride. Women on the other hand would glance nervously, seemingly infatuated with his good looks. They would whisper in groups and throw longing looks at him; hoping that one day he would talk to them. Unfortunately for them, there was only one person that really caught his eye…literally.

It was the very first time he physically turned his head to look at somebody and was met with **_that_** expression. Complete and utter indifference, like the person had no emotion at all. It really confused him as to why someone like**_ her_ **would pull such a face.

People are capable of a wide variety of facial expressions reflecting their constant changing emotions. It was an indication of the daily mood they were in. Happy, or sad, or angry, or sometimes even all at once. So when he saw the same person, with the same facial expression, **_every single day_**, it baffled him.

So he watched her.

He didn't consider himself a stalker…not at all. He was simply observant…and just plain curious. The fact that he passed that particular corridor at precisely 9 am every morning, (the same time as her) was completely coincidental. Even if he wasn't needed in that early, he would insist on coming in right on time. (Many just brushed it off; admiring his hard work and dedication.)

Sometimes he would wonder why he put in so much effort for those 3 seconds he got to see her.

He figured she was part of the Guardian Corps, who also shared the same building; the uniform was a dead giveaway. He would always catch her exiting the office before passing him and disappearing around the corner. They never spoke or acknowledged each other…at least she didn't. Noctis tried his best to seem inconspicuous but he would always glance back to her retreating figure. Once, when she had gone he read the sign on the door: _Commander Amador;_ he figured that she was part of his division and was there to report to him.

He never stopped trying to figure her out, no matter how many times he passed her, she always looked straight forward. A part of him wanted her to notice him, to show some sign of acknowledgement but it was hypocritical since he didn't either.

He was told he had the same problem. His often neutral face closed him off from other people. His friends suggested he tried smiling at others once in a while (which only ended up as a grimace). Gladiolus laughed and claimed that his blank expression is what attracted girls to him, it was proven they found **_unapproachable, brooding_ **guys _**attractive.**_ (Of course Prompto brightened at the sound of that and attempted it….with failed results…he was just too cheerful)

It wasn't as if he was brooding or moody…he was just wary. Throughout his upbringing he was told not to trust anybody, the world was fickle place and once you're at the top, everyone will want to bring you down. The best way to show you were unaffected was to show nothing, but lately, he had been loosening up…he had his friends to thank for that.

* * *

><p>Maybe it was because of his suspicious horoscope reading the day before, but when he woke up this morning, it felt different. Noctis found horoscopes to be nonsense. He didn't believe his fate was written in the stars, but he read them anyway. (They amused him.) As he walked through his usual routine there was just something off about today but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was the feeling something was going to happen, good or bad, he didn't know. He felt wary again and decided to be extra cautious. The possibilities filled his mind as he stepped out the elevator and into the corridor. He sighed and shut his eyes to clear his head. When he opened them again his steps faltered.<p>

_**She**_ was standing there, outside Amador's office. Despite the chairs placed courteously along the corridor for waiting clients, she simply stood against the wall, arms folded.

Obviously with the same emotionless expression staring at absolutely nothing.

A mixture of feelings formed at the pit of his stomach. He couldn't distinguish what he felt. Excitement? Anxiety? Fear? It was all so closely linked that it became a blur. A part of him wanted to confront her, say something to her; the other part told him to just ignore her and walk away. He wished he didn't think so much.

Suddenly he was conscious that he had stopped idly in the middle of the corridor, not wanting to attract any questionable stares he forced himself to walk.

He was getting closer now and his heart began to beat faster. He didn't know what to do.

_Talk to her_

_Ignore her_

_Say hi_

_Keep walking_

Why was he so indecisive? What in the name of Etro should he do? Even with all this inner debate he didn't get to decide…in the end apparently his legs had the final say as they automatically stopped in front of her. His breath hitched. She was literally an arm's length away. The stronger portion of his mind told him to man up, be brave, and be the one to take the lead.

Aware that someone was invading her personal space, she looked up.

All the courage he had built up died when her eyes met his. He had never seen anything so **_bl_ue**.Those were the kind of eyes that could pierce someone's soul, ones that could hypnotise you with their intensity, and the ones that could express everything…the keyword was "could". They had so much potential yet they were **_expressionless_**. He didn't know why but it hurt to see such potential go to waste.

He continued to stare at her, unmoving, unblinking, calculating. He wanted to see some sort of emotion, some sort of _**sign**_ to prove that she was not just a walking zombie. This neutrality was unnerving; it didn't do justice to her...her…her attractive face. (He inwardly blushed) He was probably going about the wrong way to do this; Prompto would most likely joke about her being able to win the worldwide poker championship. He doubted that she would appreciate the joke though.

It must have been an odd sight to witness, the two of them engaging in what seemed like a staring contest. Neither one wavering.

This unexplainable urge to see her express something was overpowering, but he was losing hope. What did he expect? If he was her he wouldn't just randomly open up to a stranger…yet he wouldn't just stand there unresponsive either. He realised he couldn't hold this up forever, clearly they were at a stalemate and she was not about to make the first move.

So he did.

"Hi."

He wished a behemoth would swallow him whole. He wished the floor beneath him would collapse and he along with it. He wished he had the strength to teleport away right then and there. He wished he was as eloquent as Prompto when it came to girls.

He had never been in a more awkward situation in his life. His entire cool demeanour was crumbling away…if only he had just walked passed like every other day.

He refused to meet her eyes again and averted them to the ground. He felt like such an idiot it was painful. He contemplated leaving without another word, it was obvious she wasn't about to answer…he might as well find a different route to his office now...

"Finally."

His head shot up in shock. Not quite believing what he heard mere milliseconds ago he was met with something that made everything but the both of them in the world halt. Her emotionless eyes now held what he identified as amusement and a mischievous smirk was evident on her face. He struggled to fight down a blush as it crept up his neck, for some reason he felt flustered.

He was saved when the door beside them opened and another soldier stepped out. The girl in front of him stood up straight and with that smirk still in place, she gave him a nod and entered the office. The click of the door broke Noctis out of his trance and he stood frozen; trying to come to terms on what just happened. He was relieved yet disappointed at the same time. He sighed and adjusted his collar, still recovering from the embarrassment. Who knew when he would get another opportunity like that again…

He found her waiting for him every day.

* * *

><p>END<p>

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed my other oneshot **Routine**, although this seems it could **almost** be a prequel...it's not.

So yeah, this is going to be a series of one shots ( Oh **Gkwnsgh5** how you must love me now) based on the letters of the alphabet.

Not necessarily related to each other though I am trying


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to Cam277, Gkwnsgh5, nie261, FarronCaelum, Kiko, and cherry (Roxas and Namine too)**

**This one might be a bit confusing but the words in italics are flashbacks**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Noctis, we would be married already (sorry Lightning and Cam277) **

* * *

><p><strong>B is for Be You:<strong>

He slipped the note into his coat pocket, being careful not to crease it.

"_So how's it going between you two?" asked an animated voice. Noctis looked over to his friend, trying to come up with an answer._

He patted the pocket gently, ensuring its safety.

"_Okay…" he answered quietly. The blonde raised an eyebrow questioningly._

"_Just okay? Aren't you two going out already?" _

His shoes padded on the carpet towards his bedroom door. A hand was placed on the ornate handle, turning it slightly to the right.

_The quiet one shook his head. Prompto stared at him in disbelief, after all these months he expected at _least _**some**__ progress._ _He moved closer towards him to further his interrogation._

"_So you're still just friends? Man, you better do something about that soon or you'll be sent to the place a man fears the most: The Friend zone."_

His steps echoed in the empty hallway. It was still too early for any of the servants to be about and he was relieved for that.

"_How?"_

"_How what?"_

"_How do I…I get out of that…the friend zone?"_

The elevator _dinged_ and the doors slid open. He stepped in, pressing the button for the ground floor. It _dinged_ again and the doors slid shut.

_The blonde shrugged. _

"_You gotta show her you're interested, show her you want to be more than friends."_

_Noctis shook his head again, he already knew that, he wanted to know __**how**__ to accomplish it._

"_Help me."_

The elevator opened and he was now in the foyer. The emptiness was slightly unnerving. No matter how long he's lived here, he still couldn't adjust to the size of the mansion.

"_Sorry what was that? "Asked the blonde not quite believing what he heard before._

"_Help me." Noctis said a little louder and a little firmer._

_Prompto burst out in hysterics._

Instead of walking straight towards the main door, he headed towards the kitchen. He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

"_That's haha…a good one haha" choked out the blonde. He couldn't stop laughing and glanced up to his companion wondering why he wasn't laughing too._

_The annoyed and frustrated look on his face shut him up immediately._

"_Wait you're serious?"_

It was dark in the kitchen since none of the chefs were awake yet. He allowed his eyes to adjust, enabling him to manoeuvre easily towards the back exit.

_Noctis nodded wondering if he would later regret this decision._

"_Wow" Prompto whistled. "Never thought this day would come"_

_Noctis didn't either._

"_Well it's about time! I shall take you under my wing. Let Master Prompto guide you." He stretched his hand towards him._

The back was remained unlocked for the servants to enter and make breakfast. He slipped out noiselessly.

_He rolled his eyes and pushed the hand away. His friend was so full of it._

"_Just tell me how to do it."_

_The blonde feigned hurt and dramatically said "Oh Noctis! Is that how you treat your mentor? The selfless one who is giving up his valuable time to help a friend?"_

His eyes surveyed the grounds, making sure no one saw him leaving. Satisfied he made his way towards the guest house.

_Already full of regret he sighed and began to walk away. Prompto noticing his retreating figure quickly cut the act and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Wait, I was just kidding. Don't go man. I'll be serious now."_

As he got closer he took note of the light in the garage. So he did remember.

_Noctis glanced at his face, seeing the 'serious' look he tried to put on, he sighed and stopped._

_The blonde smiled brightly. "That's the spirit. Now let's discuss."_

He stood at the entrance, looking into the garage. He could see someone checking the engine of the car. His usual neat hair was slightly dishevelled indicating he had just woken up. Noctis felt slightly guilty.

_With his fingers stroking his chin, pretending to be lost in thought, Prompto began to brainstorm._

_The other one just stood against the railing, waiting for a response, staring out at the sea._

"_Alright here's what you do."_

Noctis cleared his throat grabbing the attention of the person. Ignis raised his head from the hood of the engine and turned towards him. Noctis nodded, he returned the action and shut the hood.

"_Since you're obviously a hopeless romantic and her too," he chuckled, "then we have to start out slow."_

_Noct listened carefully slightly frowning when he heard "hopeless" but waited for him to continue._

The both of them got into the car, Ignis at the wheel while Noctis sat in the backseat. The driver turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred. Shifting gears, he drove the vehicle out the garage.

"_So it's a simple solution really. From personal experience I have discovered three things."_

_He lifted one finger. "First is the look." He glanced towards Noctis and gestured. "Which you have down."_

Once they got to the gates, Ignis waved at the security guard who nodded and let them out.

_He lifted another. "Second is the element of surprise. Girls like it when you do the unexpected. They get excited."_

_The dark haired one doubted that, the girl in question seriously hated surprises. He shivered at the thought._

He sighed which caused Ignis to glance at him through the mirror questioningly. He shook his head indicating that nothing was wrong. The other returned his eyes to the road.

_He lifted a third finger. "And last but not least are the compliments. Make the girl feel special, they like that. Once you've done all three then BAM it's smooth sailing from there." _

_He looked expectantly at his "mentee", not too sure what reaction he would hold. He was met with a thoughtful expression._

He stared out the windows, the sky was lighter and hues of orange could be seen on the horizon. The roads were still empty.

"_It won't work."_

_Prompto frowned at that. "Why not?"_

"_She's different."_

Ignis flicked on the indicator which was unnecessary and turned off the highway.

"_True but trust me man. It's from personal experience."_

_The look of doubt on Noctis's face caused the blonde to sigh. Did he really not trust his expertise?_

"_How about this. To prove the effectiveness of the three steps, I have a plan." He gestured for Noctis to come closer so he could whisper it to him._

The car stopped outside a building. Ignis unlocked the doors and turned to look at the passenger. The said passenger took a deep breath and with one fleeting glance at the driver, he stepped out the vehicle.

_After listening to Prompto's idea Noctis couldn't help but feel more in doubt, but the excitement on the blonde's face caused him to sigh for the umpteenth time that day._

Ignis muttered a low 'good luck' before the door shut. He turned forward and adjusted his glasses. He hoped Noctis knew what he was doing.

"_I had been saving this line for a while. So consider yourself lucky."_

_The dark haired one remained silent, wondering if that was a good thing. It hadn't been tested before so who is to say it will work?_

The morning air was chilly and Noctis could see his breaths rise in puffs before him. He walked towards the entrance of the Guardian Corps building.

_Prompto rubbed his hands together eagerly._

A figure with pink hair was talking to the receptionist at the desk. She handed over a file, nodded and turned around. They both froze.

"_All you got to say is…"_

He hesitantly stepped towards her. She looked at him questioningly. He knew what she was thinking: What was he doing here?

"_There are many girls out there in the world that try to be who they aren't."_

_Noctis wasn't sure if that was a great way to start it._

She waited patiently for him to get closer.

"_But the reason…"_

His hands dipped into his coat pocket and pulled out the note.

"_I like you…"_

His hands trembled slightly as he held it out.

"_is because…"_

She raised her eyebrows.

"_all you have…"_

She took the note.

"_to do is…"_

She unfolded it.

"_**Be-you-tiful."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**Oh smooth Prompto, real smooth**

**Thank you for all the reviews/faves/alerts. Made me smile like an idiot**


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to: **YouKnowMewFTW , Gkwnsgh5 , violet , Eel Nivek , Cam277 , cherry, nie261 , sunflowerspot **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lightning, she would've been the main character in FF13-2 and would live happily after all the crap she's been put through.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>C is for Cooking Cooking<span>**

It seemed like an ordinary day in the seaside town of Bodhum. Citizens took to the streets, carrying on with their daily business, blissfully absorbed in the peaceful atmosphere. Now that the war was over, the sky was clearer, the air lighter and the people much happier. All was well…and yet unbeknownst to majority of the population…a battle was just beginning.

"Shit!"

Pans clashed on the floor followed by a long string of profanities. Luckily there were no children in the vicinity or else the pink haired siblings would have a lot of apologising to do. Serah took refuge in her room, squeezing her earphones tightly in her ear. Even though the music was way above the recommended volume, she could still hear the loud ruckus. In spite of the situation a smile graced her lips and she giggled at her own deviousness.

The door to her room was locked securely to prevent any unwanted visits by a certain individual. However, that said individual could, and most likely would kick down the barrier with the intent to kill. Her sister adored her apartment though (and Serah hope that extended to her as well) so she was safe for the time being, but the increasing volume of the profanities spilling out her sister's mouth meant her well- being was in danger.

Any normal person who had a conscience would know that the best thing to do was to stay clear of the danger; only a stupid person (no offense to Snow) would venture out into what was currently a warzone: the Farron kitchen.

The smell of burnt onions and tomatoes filled the air. The oldest sibling hurriedly lifted the pan off the stove hoping to save the contents. It was too late though, it was burnt as black as charcoal (or what Fang would say: her heart). Frustrated she chucked the pan in the sink.

There were many things Lightning could do; in fact she was capable of seemingly impossible feats. Defeating the most dreaded adamantoise? Done. (Through the help of her teammates of course) Freefalling from a moving airship_** and**_ surviving? Please, the laws of physics did not apply to her. Defying her fate as a branded L'cie? Enough said.

So why, in the name of Etro, was she failing at the simple task of _cooking_?

She pressed her fingers on the sides of her nose bridge, taking deep breaths. Okay so she admits…Serah was always the better chef. The younger sibling had taken a keen liking to the daunting task, therefore taking over the role. Of course Lightning did not mind…not at all. This lifted a weight off her shoulders and saved them both from surviving on take out. So from then on she avoided the kitchen as much as possible; grabbing only what she needed out the fridge to the occasional cup of coffee (fortunately she willed herself to learn how to use that machine). Long story short: Soldier girl did not cook.

However, her lovable, kind and apparently evil sister happened to think otherwise. She let it slip to a certain person that Lightning was an exceptional chef. (She later called it a "_little white lie_" that was absolutely "_harmless_". Oh how wrong those words would turn out to be.)

It wasn't the end of the story, no not yet. Serah decided to push it even further and invite that person to dinner. At home. _Their_ home more specifically. Indeed, tonight at precisely 7 pm, Noctis Lucis Caelum was coming over for a home cooked meal…by Lightning. Somewhere up in the sky, Etro was certainly sitting on her throne enjoying the show.

Normally soldier girl would fight her way out of this but no amount of threats, glares or silent treatments could get her out of this situation. Serah had already organised the so-called 'date' (shivers ran down Lightning's spine when she heard that word) and claimed it was rather romantic if one prepared the meal herself; the food would carry much more meaning. (Lightning cringed at the mere thought and decided that Serah watched too many drama series)

So here she was, in a cluttered room, leaning her head against the counter, praying for a miracle to happen. This was absolutely ridiculous and embarrassing. At least the others weren't here to see her like this. Everything was a mess, her included. She could almost hear Fang's mocking voice or Vanille's high pitched gasp. She glanced up to look at the recipe book in front of her. She remembered the practice run she had with Serah the day before. It hadn't been much better than today.

"_You're not very good at following instructions are you Sis?" the younger girl stated as she watched Lightning unceremoniously throw ingredients one after another into the pot. _

"_Humph, that's because I'm the one who usually gives them out. Who needs them anyway? I just have to make it look like the picture right?"_

_Serah sighed exasperatedly at her stubborn sister; her last minute lesson was clearly not doing any good. Her conclusion was proven correct when both of them stared questionably at what was supposed to be a simple stew. A tiny bit of guilt crept into her heart and she started to feel sympathetic for Noctis. Poor guy didn't know what was coming for him._

Lightning shook her head, even her sister lost faith in her. Her last words were simply to follow the instructions again though it was easier said than done. She didn't like taking orders, especially from a book. Those things were outdated anyway.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the smoke steadily filling the kitchen. It wasn't until she started choking that Lighting remembered she had a roast in the oven. With movements that stayed true to her name, she grabbed the mittens and opened the oven door. A blast of heat burst out and hit her straight in the face. She turned her head sideways and quickly pulled out the tray and slid it across the floor. It collided with one of the cupboards and skidded to a rest.

Light then desperately tried to fan the smoke away from the detector; she definitely didn't want to explain to the fire department about her …situation. She glanced to the doorway, half-expecting Serah to appear and rescue her from the suffocating room; though it seemed her sister wasn't aware of the chaos in the kitchen yet.

Once all the windows in the apartment were open and the smoke subsided; Lightning slumped to the ground and sat against the counter. She felt more worn out than a full day of training. How did women do this every day? She cringed at the thought when she suddenly remembered her roast. Too tired to stand up, she crawled across the floor towards the tray. She crossed her fingers in the hope that it would be at least edible. However, all those hopes were crushed when she peered at the dish.

Any evidence of there once being a roast in the tray was non-existent.

Lightning groaned loudly and buried her face into her hands. She cursed her miserable luck and the absolute failure of a person she had become. She held her breath and dared to take another peek.

Yeah, it was definitely inedible, hazardous in fact.

The sight of the charred remains caused something to snap inside her. Like a person on a mission, she got up determinedly and walked briskly to the opposite side. She flung the cupboard door open and rummaged through it, searching for a specific item. It was the one item she knew 100% she was capable of cooking.( Late night shifts forced her to make provision for herself.) It was probably the best invention since transformable gunblades.

Impatient fingers finally found the packet and she pulled it out eagerly. Serah wouldn't approve but she didn't care.

She sincerely hoped Noctis liked ramen.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>END<p>

My dad makes the best ramen, I can live off that stuff.

**Thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to: YouKnowMewFTW, nie261 , sunflowerspot , Gkwnsgh5 , Cam277 , NoctaLightx **

**Disclaimer: ****Square Enix owns everything...including my soul**

* * *

><p><strong>D is for Dominoes:<strong>

Lightning trudged up the stairs to her apartment. Her feet felt heavier with every step and her body was screaming for some sleep. She considered requesting a change in her shift. As she got to the door, she pressed her finger on the glowing panel; it scanned and recognised her fingerprint before greeting her with a robotic "Welcome home". She let out a sigh of relief; the phrase "There's no place like home" fitted perfectly in this situation; but before she could take a step inside a voice called out desperately: "Stop! Do. Not. Move!"

Her foot lingered halfway in the air and was slowly making its way to the ground when the voice shouted out again: "Don't move! I'm serious!"

Lightning gripped the doorframe and leaned in towards her apartment. She craned her neck to find the owner of the voice crouching in the middle of her living room surrounded by spirals of black objects she identified as dominoes.

She raised an eyebrow. What the heck was Serah doing?

"What is the meaning of this?"

Her sister didn't answer as she placed another domino in line with the steady hands of a surgeon. When she seemed satisfied her bright eyes (that shouldn't be so perky this early) looked up at her.

"I got this email with pictures of really amazing domino art and I wanted to try it out."

"Where did you get all of these?"

"Oh, I borrowed them from school." She shrugged casually.

Lightning shook her head in disbelief. School teachers sure have it easy. It was summer now and since Serah had the holidays off she's been picking up on really odd hobbies, just the other day she started her chocobo feather collection…guess who had to retrieve the feathers?

(Snow did, and Lightning had the pictures to show for it.)

Serah returned to her so-called art which gave Lightning a chance to scan the room. The dominoes formed a circular pattern around her sibling before disappearing behind the couch and spiralling out again towards the staircase.

Exactly what kind of art was she trying to accomplish?

"Can I come in?"

"Nope."

Lightning let out a groan. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Her legs ached from standing out in the cold for hours and her hair was blown all over the place. She was in dire need for a hot shower and a soft bed.

"Seriously Serah, I don't have time for this." She said impatiently

"I'm almost done! Just wait a few minutes!"

Lightning's grip tightened on the doorframe and a scowl graced her features. She hated feeling angry at her sister, usually she directed it at her 'future brother-in-law' but that buffoon was nowhere in sight. (Probably a good thing for his sake.)

She could feel all the annoyance bubble up inside her, filling each crevice in her aching joints. Her bedroom was so close yet so far, the only things in her way were rows and rows of stupid black blocks. Who still plays with dominoes anyway?

She was about to open her mouth and say exactly what was on her mind but the words died in her throat. Her sister's eyebrows were burrowed in concentration and she seemed completely absorbed in her task. A wave of nostalgia hit her as she thought back to her childhood.

_Cold nights snuggled warmly on the couch in the living room, staring at the TV screen but not really watching. The smells of dinner wafted from the kitchen indicating her mother was almost done with their meal. Serah played with her toys on the carpet, building cities out of Lego or having tea parties with her dolls. Occasionally she would glance over at the door, Lightning mimicking her actions; seeing that their father wasn't home yet, they would turn back to their activities._

Her glare slowly melted into a soft look as she gazed fondly at her sister, recognizing that childlike innocence from years ago. All her anger and frustration simmered down and she let out a long sigh. Uncurling her fingers from the doorframe she quietly stepped back and retreated down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The streets were relatively empty as Light made her way down to the corner where there were many vending machines lined up next to one another. They sold a variety of miscellaneous things from sweets to, strangely enough, toothbrushes. You could find almost anything these days. There was already a short line in front of the particular one she was looking for. She strode over, flexing her fingers from the icy morning. Passer-by's greeted her with a good morning, recognizing the uniform she wore. She would only nod in return, though some might find it rude, the residents around here were familiar with her and knew of her strange mannerisms. The people in front offered her to move forward but she shook her head and declined. She would wait.<p>

Finally she got to the front, her fingers unzipped the bag on her left thigh and she fumbled for a 10gil coin. She inserted it into the machine and pressed the button. The sound of churning and cogs working filled her ears as the machine produced her morning dose of caffeine. The slot in front of her opened and a cup fell in place as the nozzle filled it up to the brim with her favourite beverage. Once it was done, she quickly grasped the cup, savouring the warmth that was spreading through her fingers.

It was invisible to most people but if you looked extremely closely you could see a soft smile as she inhaled the strong aroma. Suddenly a light vibration broke her out of her reverie, holding her coffee in one hand, she reached for her bag again, pulling out her cell phone that was still vibrating. She turned around, casually taking a sip before glancing at the caller ID.

That's all it took for everything to take a turn for the worst.

Lightning choked on her coffee, the person that was waiting behind her reached forward to try aid her, unfortunately Soldier girl didn't see and walked straight into him, spilling the contents of her cup all over his shirt. He yelped out as the hot coffee scorched his skin and he fell backwards signalling a chain reaction. He knocked over the next woman who dropped all her shopping bags and fell onto the next. One by one the occupants of the coffee line fell down. Lightning's eyes grew wide as she watched the situation unfold. For a second she allowed the gravity of her actions to sink in before rushing into motion.

A small crowd gathered around, watching in amusement at the normally stoic soldier who hurriedly flustered about trying to help everyone up while uttering non-stop apologies.

Her cell phone lay forgotten where she threw it on the ground, the light on the screen flashed: _One missed call. Noctis Caelum._

* * *

><p>Serah wiped her brow as she stood up to look at her handiwork. To say that she was proud was an understatement. She raised her hands to clap in glee but quickly supressed that urge. She turned towards the door to call Lightning to come look but the doorway was empty. She frowned slightly but brushed it off, Light was most likely not in the best of moods at the moment and she couldn't blame her; but if her sister walked in, everything could've been ruined. Maybe she should explain the domino effect a little more clearly to her later over a nice hot cup of coffee. She smiled. Yes that sounded like a plan.<p>

The domino effect: All you need is the slightest disturbance for all your hard work to come crashing down.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>END<p>

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/faves**

Ok um...*deep breath*

WHY NO NOCTIS AND LIGHTNING INTERACTION? IS THIS NOT A LIGHTIS FIC? WHY DOES SERAH SHOW UP MORE THAN NOCTIS? WHERE IS THE DAMN ROMANCE? FHSAFNSAKFHHNDKFA?

All I can say is...

.

.

.

Byeeeeeeee *runs away*


	5. Chapter 5

**De****dicated to: Cam277****, nie261, Gkwnsgh5 , NoctaLightx**

**Disclaimer: ****I'm poor**

* * *

><p><strong>E is for Eyesight:<strong>

He awoke to darkness.

At first he was thoroughly confused as to why his eyes did not seem to open, it scared him a little, he shook his head to clear his mind that was still foggy from his recent slumber, it was then that the memories of the incident flooded in.

_Oh, so that's why._

Testing his luck he tried to pry his eyelids open; no matter how hard he tried they simply would not co-operate. Suddenly anxious; he pulled his hands from under the thin blankets and brought them to his face. He felt the rough texture of the bandages that extended around his head, effectively blocking his already scarred vision.

He didn't realise it was _that_ serious.

He was extremely tempted to rip off those bandages, his fingers itched at the edges, already attempting to unwind the threads but then ceased their actions and soon he retired them. He would most likely get an earful from the nurse.

He sighed and sunk further into his pillow.

What had he gotten himself into?

There wasn't much that he could do lying in the infirmary. Television didn't sound too appealing at the moment and reading a book was out of the question. Maybe he should've taken up those Braille lessons. Those definitely didn't seem so pointless anymore.

Everything seemed so quiet, it was eerie. So this is what the blind experience every day; he mentally noted to contribute more to the Blind Society of Cocoon once he got out of here.

He continued to lie still in the bed, mulling over trivial matters to keep him from being bored, although it didn't work… it was as if all the things he pushed aside because he didn't have time to think about, suddenly disappeared. Go figure.

He unconsciously tuned into his surroundings, making use of his other senses. The low hum of the air conditioner as the cool air blew against his skin. The silky feeling of the bed sheets and the fresh smell of pine trees lingered in the air to cover up the faint scent of antiseptics. The nurses knew how much he hated that smell.

But what really caught his attention was the rhythmic breathing that didn't belong to his own. It was an indication that he wasn't alone. It was quiet and steady, evenly paced out and controlled; quite different to someone like Prompto. Perhaps Gladiolus or Ignis? Or maybe…could it be?

Deciding he would take the risk he called out," How do you confuse a blonde?"

He knew one might find this joke to be somewhat out of the blue and maybe slightly offensive, but it was the line that would trigger the key response from a certain person. If not, then he would blame it on the anaesthetics.

"You don't. They're born that way." came the blunt reply. He was lucky they didn't link him up the heart monitor otherwise it would have recorded the huge jolt at the recognition of that voice. If there was one thing they could relate to, it was the blondes that were in their lives.

"Why are you here?" he managed to ask whilst straining to hide the flustered tone.

"Why not?"

Why not indeed.

"You just…well I didn't really expect you to…"

That doesn't mean he didn't hope.

"I'm here now so what does the reason even matter?" she replied slightly annoyed.

Yes, what does it matter?

He didn't respond, well more like he didn't know how to respond to that, so he kept quiet, focusing again on the steady breathes of his visitor.

Time passed, whether it was fast or slow, he didn't care.

He noticed the _tick tick_ of her fingers lightly tapping on the arm rest or how the chair squeaked every time she shifted. Every sound reassured him that she was still there, beside him, _right _beside him.

It was comforting.

That comfort was almost taken away from him when he heard the chair scraping across the floor and her footsteps making their way around his bed.

_Was she leaving?_

He tried to bite back the question but the rational part of his brain that filtered all his actions was currently on off mode.

"Leaving?" he blurted out, silently hoping it didn't sound desperate.

"I'm just getting a magazine."

_Oh_

Guilt pooled at the pit of his stomach. How long has she been waiting there? She was most likely bored out of her mind. Who wouldn't be?

He wanted to save the situation, maybe another blonde joke but to his surprise, she beat him to it.

"It's like Christmas in here."

He turned his head questioningly towards her direction.

"How so?" he calmly asked.

"There is an immense pile of gifts flooding the floor right now. You either have a lot of friends or a huge fan base. I'll have to say the latter perhaps." She said light heartedly.

He smiled; he didn't know about the fan base part, the gifts were most likely sent by competing companies in an attempt to remain in his good books. He didn't state that aloud though.

"So care to share how this happened?" she asked as her footsteps returned back to the seat beside him.

"How what happened?"

"You know what."

"I'm not quite following you."

He wasn't sure how long his oblivious stance would hold up against her. Sure, it was nerve grating but he honestly didn't know how to explain to her the situation, he'd rather forget it.

"I'm talking about the reason why you're lying blindly in the infirmary." She said, her voice getting rather agitated.

"Oh, just a little accident." He tried to wave it off casually. "By the way have you eaten yet? Maybe we should call the nurse."

"You're avoiding the question Caelum," came the growl.

He tried not to shiver in response, if there was one person that could strike the _tiniest_ bit of fear in his heart, it would be her. Could he push his luck?

"What question Miss Farron?" he replied as innocently as he could while simultaneously bracing himself for an onslaught.

She let out a frustrated sigh.

There was a pause.

He tensed slightly, not sure what to expect.

_Definitely not_ for her to drop the subject though.

He heard the sound of pages turning; she was reading the magazine, though maybe "reading" wasn't the right term. More like glancing briefly at the pictures due to the rapid rate she was flipping through.

It seemed like she had ceased her interrogation…for now. He knew she never gave up until she got her answers, though he would worry about that later.

The two of them fell silent again. This time he felt uncomfortable. His fingers fiddled uneasily with the edges of the blanket and his shoulders were rigid. He didn't like the feeling of Lightning being angry _with him._

He needed to fix this.

"Sorry…but it's an incident I'd rather not disclose at the moment." He whispered, hoping that she would understand.

She ignored him.

"I pro-"

"It's fine" she cut him off, "you don't have to tell me now, but I'll force it out of you eventually."

He internally congratulated himself at his prediction and let his shoulders relax. At least now he would have some time to ponder over his alibi.

"Thanks…" he mumbled softly but clear enough to show his gratitude.

"Whatever…"

They shared another few moments of silence and he was just about to say something when the door to the room burst wide open.

"WE'RE BACK" screamed voices in unison. He bolted upright from his bed, his body tensed, and head turned towards the intrusion.

He could hear Lightning groan at the sudden outburst.

"We brought food for ya Nocty!" a voice that could only belong to Prompto cried, as he threw a packet at Noctis's chest which bounced off and landed in his lap.

"Idiot, he's blind," muttered Ignis out of nowhere.

"Oh right, oops…my bad" he said rather sheepishly.

"No harm done man, Nocty boy can take a few hits, am I right?" stated Snow's obnoxiously loud voice as he thumped Ignis on the back, loud enough for the heir to hear.

"You're hurting him Snow!" Serah cried out as she entered the room. Noctis wondered who else was there, it seemed like a mass gathering.

"Oh Lighting you're here." The younger sibling stated in surprise, "I thought you said you couldn't make it."

Lightning grumbled something about along the lines of having some free time and nothing better to do.

"Really now? I heard that Amador wanted you to represent him at the Corps meeting?" sprung out an amused voice. It had a peculiar accent and seemed familiar though he couldn't remember clearly who it belonged to.

"It was cancelled…" Light trailed off.

"Are you sure about that? That meeting didn't look very 'cancelled' when I was attending it." The voice shot back, a smirk clearly laced in those words.

Now that really caught his attention, he definitely wanted to hear this but before Lightning could respond…

"She just wanted Noctis all to herself, Fang!" chirped another as it was the most obvious thing ever. She giggled childishly and Serah joined her… though it was very short lived.

Their giggles ceased.

The room suddenly went uncomfortably silent as those last words lingered in the air. He could feel the tension rise up as no one dared to make a sound.

It was easy to assume the reason why the atmosphere took a turn for the worse, and for once, Noctis was glad he couldn't see the look on Lightning's face.

It could probably turn you into stone.

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

><p>AN: Noctis's condition is temporary so don't panic. Now as to how he became temporary blind...I don't know.<p>

Seriously, I don't =.= ( You can see I avoided it in the story.)

This is when your imagination becomes your greatest tool. Imagine away!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to: ****annie, Cam277, nie261, Eel Nivek**

**Disclaimer:**** Square likes to use the friendship theme. Though Serah and Noel's is far from platonic. Serah is engaged dammit!**

* * *

><p><strong>F is for Friendship:<strong>

"So what did you think?"

Lightning glanced over at the backseat.

"It had no educational value at all."

The blonde shot her a strange look just as she turned to face the front again.

"It was a comedy." He said. Obviously education was not the focal point; _everyone_ knew that.

"Then it had no comedic value at all." She stated in a bored tone.

He deadpanned. Was this girl even _human_? Did she have no sense of humour at all? Clearly not since '_Dude, where's my chocobo?_' was pretty darn hilarious, one of the best movies he's seen in a long time and a very close runner up to his all-time favourite action comedy '_Take my Pulse'. _

He geared up to retort but he felt a finger poke his side, he looked to his left and saw Noctis shake his head, "Leave it Prompto," he whispered.

"But-"

"Just leave it."

Prompto huffed and stuck his tongue out at him, ignoring the fact of how childish it was. Noct rolled his eyes before propping his elbow on the hand rest and looked out the window. They had just pulled out the car park of Radiant Theatres. The blonde managed to get hold of 4 tickets for the midnight premier of '_Dude, where's my chocobo?_' There was no question to who he would take. Of course Noct was coming; he didn't have a choice in the matter. Ignis refused to attend but after much pleading (and whining), he reluctantly agreed. Unfortunately Gladiolus was away on business that night, so they had to find a replacement. That's when Prompto had the brilliant idea of inviting the famous Lightning Farron. The current object of his poor, misguided friend's affections.

It was not an easy task. When he had first asked her she bluntly stated "No" in his face and walked away.

Little did she know that he expected nothing less.

Prompto considered himself a very humble person…(a humble person with the looks of a Greek God and the charm to accompany them) …but he had to admit…he had some skill. He had taken the direct route and was met with a road block; but he cleverly found a detour and went down that one. Three words: The younger Farron.

After arranging a little chat with her, he returned home quite the optimistic person. Why wouldn't he? Serah said she would talk to Lightning; which undoubtedly meant things would fall to his favour. (As always…well mostly). It was scientifically proven that cute girls with big eyes could get whatever they wanted( seriously, people underestimated the power of the puppy dog look). The next day he wasn't at all surprised when Lightning phoned and grudgingly accepted.

He was that good.

So suffice to say he was thoroughly disappointed when she didn't enjoy the movie. After all the effort he went through! Granted, her enjoying the movie wasn't the goal but still…it was a GOOD movie! Everyone enjoyed comedy! There's no better way to bond than over a few laughs right? _Right?_

So why was she being so difficult?

What kind of movies did she like then? Chick flicks?

Prompto almost bashed his head against the window.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Why didn't he think of that sooner? Girls loved that romance stuff. How could he forget? Lightning could be a secret romantic for all they know. If she saw Noctis willingly sit through a film like '_Materia Girls'_ with her, she would no doubt find him to be a sensitive guy who wasn't afraid to express his feelings.

Absolute genius.

He had to think fast.

"You know, I think the remake of '_I Want to Be Your Canary' _is premiering soon. We should so go watch it." _We__ as in __Light__ and __Noct__. _But he didn't feel the need to express that aloud.

Ignis audibly groaned from the driver's seat. Noctis, who seemed to be lost in thought and oblivious to Prompto's suggestion, said nothing. He looked to the front passenger seat to see Lightning's reaction, but unfortunately he could only see the back of her head.

"You can count me out, but I'm sure Serah or Vanille would be willingly enough to go." She said calmly.

Damn. So close.

He didn't pursue the subject anymore, much to Ignis's relief.

His spirits were considerably dampened. This was worse than when Noctis didn't pitch up to a party he threw especially for him. So what if it was a Monday night or halfway across the city? He had ordered one of those giant cakes with the Chocobo Chick that jumped out of it. How in the name of Etro could a grown man refuse _that?_

Damn Noctis.

Plus, he couldn't get a refund on his deposit.

He sighed wistfully and mimicked his companion's position by staring out the window. It was around 3am so the roads were empty besides from a few random cars here and there. They were currently at the city centre and since Lightning lived all the way beside the beach; the drive would take a while. Prompto wouldn't have minded the long drive; sure it meant he had to sit still for that time but it also meant time that he could share all his latest adventures (much to the other's chagrin). However, at this particular moment he realised something.

He needed to pee.

And badly.

"Guys, I have to use the bathroom."

Noctis gave him a look. "Why didn't you go before we left?"

"I didn't need it then!"

"Just hold it" muttered Ignis.

"But I really need to go!" he whined.

He wasn't met with an answer.

"Pull over to the side. I'll be quick." He reasoned. No one was about so it didn't matter.

"That's unsanitary and just plain disgusting."

"No it's not!" He cried as he flailed his arms around. "People do it all the time!"

"People are disgusting creatures" stated Lightning absent mindedly. Ignis agreed.

"Noct…" Prompto shot a pleading look at his friend. The dark haired man stared back and sighed, "Ignis, why don't we pull into a gas station?"

The blonde broke out into a grateful smile but all that gratitude was short lived when Mr Four-eyes spoke. "My apologies, but we had just missed one." He didn't sound very apologetic. "I'm afraid you shall have to wait for the next one." Prompto could be dense sometimes but he heard the mocking tone behind his words. The next stop was probably miles from where they were and Ignis knew it.

He should've driven.

If waiting wasn't bad enough; Lightning decided to do what she did best. Torture blondes.

She reached out for the bottle of water in the cup-holder and twisted the cap off. Aware that the blonde was watching her every move, she brought the bottle agonisingly slow to her lips and drank. He could hear the _glug glug _of the water as she swallowed it._ Freaking hell!_ After she had enough she smirked and stretched out her arm behind her. "Where are my manners? Would you like some liquid refreshment?" she offered casually. Prompto shook his head vigorously and shot Noctis a warning glare: Don't you dare. The heir seemed to have gotten the message as he politely declined. She shrugged, "Suit yourself."

That was just the beginning.

"Can't you drive faster?" he groaned from the backseat. He started to grow restless now and quite uncomfortable.

"Even if the roads are empty, one should always keep to the speed limit." _Oh great._ It seems as if Ignis has joined in. "One cannot afford to be careless. It could cost a life."

"Wise words." Lightning commented and Prompto swore he saw the two share a look and smirk.

He would not let her get to him. He shall not submit to their torture. He will not be weak. He kept reminding himself.

Though his morale was threatened when Lightning started playing with the bottle. She shook it side to side and the water sloshed about. The sound of the water hitting against the wall of the container caused him to fidget in his seat. It was starting to get to him. Instead of shouting out in frustration like he knew she expected him to, he said in a rather composed voice, "Would you mind ceasing that insufferable noise? Some of us are trying to listen to the radio." Instead of helping his situation this only fuelled her actions as she saw past his act. Under that calm voice, he was close to breaking.

She flipped the bottle upside down and the water glugged to the lid and then she turned it the other way, and the water bubbled down again.

Someone call an exorcist. The devil himself has possessed this woman.

He will not sit here and be subjected to this kind of treatment. It was absolutely unacceptable! He shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore that sound, that _woman_, that driver and that frie-

He mentally cheered.

"Cut the bullshit!" Yes, that's right. He swore. _Sorry mother. "_If you guys don't stop messing with me then Noct here will fire you all!"

_Take that!_

Lightning glanced at him with a dull expression on her face. "I don't work for him."

Ignis looked at him through the mirror. "I'm here on my own free will. Though I'd rather not be."

"I don't have that authority. Father does." Noctis stated quietly.

Prompto stared at his friend slightly offended. He expected him to back him up at least, and since when did heirs not have that authority?

He glared at the two in the front seat and began to pout. Why was everyone against him today? What did he do to deserve this? He was never planning another outing again. In fact he was going to disown all of them as soon as he found a toilet. They will never hear from Prompto ever again!

"Hmm, seems like there's one up ahead" came Ignis's calculating voice.

"So soon?" Lightning commented and she glanced at the troubled boy. "You can stop pouting now blondie."

Blondie decided to ignore them and his shut his eyes, attempting to block them from his life. _Lies. They're a bunch of evil sadists._

His curiosity and desperation got the better of him though, and he opened one eye to peek ahead. He felt relieved (No, he didn't relieve himself…yet), there was indeed a gas station in sight. The car hadn't even fully stopped when the blonde tackled the handle and jumped out.

"Oh sweet merciful Goddess!"

* * *

><p>Noctis and Lightning stood outside, stretching their legs while waiting for Prompto. Ignis had gone to pay for some petrol because ironically enough, they were running on empty.<p>

"You know," Noctis started as he looked over to the highway, "you two didn't have to go that far."

She rubbed her hands together and shrugged. "Isn't that what friends do? They 'mess' with each other?" she air quoted.

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Did you just imply that Prompto was your _friend?"_

She shrugged again. "I'm not implying anything." Noctis laughed.

"I know, he can be um…_much_ sometimes…" she gave him a look. "…well most of the time." He chuckled. "But he does have some redeeming qualities."

"I figured that, since you've put up with him for this long, and it seems as if it's out of choice." She turned to face him and exhaled. "But I guess any friend of yours is a friend of mine right?"

He couldn't help but grin. "Yeah."

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p>Don't tell your family you need to pee when you're in the car. Your dad will circle around the block twice on purpose.<p>

Did you guys pick up on the puns and references? heh...I'm crazy for puns.

Writing Prompto was fun, even though I made him like a child. Is it just me or do you guys see the potential for Lightning and Prompto? (No, this shall remain a Lightis fic)

But can you seeee it? Shall we dub it Prompting or Lighto? LOL (it's cute)

Lighto story: **Revelations**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dedicated to: nie261, Angel-of-Fire-04, Komo Pineconeseed, NoctaLightx, quasi una fantasia and music1462 **

**Disclaimer: One day Square...one day  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>G is for Generosity:<strong>

Keep going. Push forward. Don't look back. Don't cry.

She forced those thoughts into her frantic mind as she limped on, down the winding tunnel into almost complete darkness. Blood trickled down her wounded arm and onto her bruised knuckles. She tried hard not to wince at the stabbing pain in her chest or the pounding headache growing with every second. Her mouth was dry and her breaths were uneven, despite so, she continued.

Don't give up.

The place was a complicated network of caverns leading to dead ends at every turn. The caverns would range from wide and tall to narrow and low. She had to focus on her path, stepping over the debris that was strewn hazardly at her feet.

Be strong.

She staggered blindly towards what she hoped was the last chamber. The final boss to this sick, twisted game. It was supposed to be simple. A gravitation core was detected in the depths of the Faultwarrens. Locate it. Retrieve it. Return to headquarters. That was the plan.

She should've known from experience that nothing _ever_ goes according to plan.

It was a rookie mistake on their part. The researchers at the Academy were too caught up on the euphoria of locating the core; they forget to mention the fact that the Fal'cie Titan was extremely territorial.

In her occupation, mistakes had devastating results.

Her men, her comrades, the people whose lives were entrusted onto her. All were gone. She couldn't save them. No matter how hard she tried, each and every dream they had now remained unfulfilled. A family member, a friend, a lover no longer existed in the living world. She felt a part of her soul die with every single body that fell to the floor or with the sound of a heart that ceased its beating. The fury and guilt built up inside her and the hot tears threatened to spill, but she held them back. She would not cry. Crying showed weakness._ Don't ever show enemies your weakness._ So instead, she channelled all her emotions into one.

Revenge.

That monster, that damn Fal'cie, it would die by her own hands.

The act of revenge consumed her thoughts; her previous worries over her condition were pushed back, buried deep down in her mind. She didn't care about her fate anymore; it was now a matter of pride. She would fight, fight for those who couldn't, even if it killed her. She almost smirked, she finally understood Snow, well, a part of him, that idiot may not be too bad after all.

"Look after Serah you hear me?" She spoke out loud, hoping it would somehow reach him.

With new found determination she marched forward, gunblade drawn, her eyes settling on the beasts in her way. She ignored the constant warnings her conscience shouted at the back of her mind.

_**Don't be stupid. **_

She lunged forward cutting them down one by one mercilessly. A life for a life. The adrenaline pumped through her veins and her muscles screamed in protest but none of that mattered, her heart was in control now.

_I'm coming for you Titan_

Fight till the very end.

* * *

><p>Her breathes came out ragged. Her whole body felt heavier, as if the force of gravity increased tenfold. The obstacles were gone, but in return, so was her strength. She felt her gunblade slip out her fingers like butter. She couldn't go on, and that thought alone frustrated her to no end. Why couldn't she be stronger?<p>

_**You did your best.**_

_But I couldn't save them._

_**No one could.**_

_I have to kill Titan._

_**You will be killed.**_

_I will die in honour._

_**You will die in vain.**_

The harsh truth caused her legs to give way and she stumbled forward, giving up to the cold, hard impact of reality. She, like all other fallen heroes, were blinded by dreams of victory, pride and revenge. Reality was a bitch.

She didn't bother stopping herself; she just let herself drop, there was no point anymore. She was ready for it, but instead of the relentless ground, a strange warmth embraced her. A warmth that hugged her entire figure and seemed to lift her up, both physically and emotionally. What was this feeling? Was she dead? No, she couldn't be could she? She didn't want to open her eyes, afraid of what might be in store for her.

She may be able to ignore the scene but her other senses were still on alert. The scent of aftershave and something earthy filled her nose. It was so familiar but she couldn't pinpoint how.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked worriedly. Her throat constricted. She didn't want to believe it. She _couldn't_ believe it. A whole rush of emotions crashed into her. Relief, confusion, anger, frustration, guilt. They all piled heavily upon her heart. At that moment she was so vulnerable that it sickened her. He must have felt her shaking and placed his hand behind her head and held it against his chest. "It's okay now. I'm here" He whispered softly.

Unconsciously her fingers gripped onto his coat tightly but she said nothing. Not fully trusting her voice, but he understood regardless.

She felt a peculiar sensation as he muttered something under his breath. A faint glow was detected from behind her eyelids as he casted a simple cure spell. It managed to stop the aching in her limbs but not in her heart.

"This is all I can do for now. We need to get you to the medics."

Surprisingly enough she didn't argue with him and he had to double check if she was still conscious. It was a strange sight to witness her in such a state and he wasn't too sure what actions to take without offending her in some way. Her independence was something she took pride in; even though he respected that he couldn't help but feel a tad content with her leaning on him for comfort.

"Everything will be okay." He stated calmly, rubbing her back in circles. She wanted to believe him but how could everything be okay when everyone was gone?

Shouting was heard in the distance and the vibrations of heavy boots pounding onto the ground reverberated around them. The Corps must have finally gotten the distress signal that seemed to have been sent out long ago. Lightning couldn't help but feel frustrated.

"You go left."

"Follow me."

"The signal leads this way."

"Secure the area."

"Find any survivors"

There were no survivors she thought bitterly. The pink-haired soldier buried her face further into her saviour's jacket and he took this as a sign to tighten his embrace. She had to admit that it did help, the warm cocoon he formed and the rhythmic beating of his heart lulled her into a trance-like state. She blocked out the rest of the world and relaxed. At that very moment, she didn't care about her image.

Not long after, she sensed a presence approaching them; she wondered what or who it was though her question was soon answered.

"Ignis" Noctis acknowledged as the said man got closer.

"My apologies, these tunnels are harder to navigate than I anticipated." His normal calculating voice was slightly out of breath. "So you found her?" Settling his eyes on the two figures on the floor.

"Mmm" he hummed as he stroked her back. Ignis raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. "Does she require medical attention?"

He waited for a response but didn't receive one. He looked expectantly at the pair but Noctis just stared at nothing with a faraway look in his eyes, arms firmly wrapped around a huddled figure. He could see he wasn't quite ready to let go of her yet.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, trying to find something to fidget with as he stood there. Noct seemed a little out of it and he felt as if he was disturbing something. He remembered how adamant the heir was to participate in this rescue mission, demanding to be exact. Now that he had accomplished his objective, it didn't seem like he was in the mood to do anything else. He circled his gaze around the area debating whether to leave them or not when Noct spoke up.

"Are they still after the core?" He asked quietly.

Ignis sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Unfortunately, they are pretty damn persistent." He let out a breath of frustration. He wasn't particularly fond of the researchers, they went to great lengths in order to get what they wanted but often left the dirty work for others. "I had Gladiolus and Prompto go after them while I came to find you. They should be waiting but I'll go on ahead alone while-"

"No" Lightning suddenly cut him off. He was taken aback since he thought she was unconscious. Her eyes flew open and she lifted her head to look at him. "No." she repeated firmly.

The man stood awkwardly not quite sure of the meaning, he threw a hesitant glance at Noctis who stiffened slightly.

"You're in no state to fight Lightning" he reasoned carefully, fingers lightly brushing over her wounds.

"I know" she stated.

He stopped his actions and his voice was laced with confusion. "Then what-"

"You go." There was no denying the situation they were in now. No matter how much she didn't want this, she couldn't let her selfishness block reasonable logic.

"Not to fight but to stop those idiots. The gravitation core, the Fal'cie. They're not worth it. Stop them. If worse comes to worse, fighting should remain your last resort." She said this all very fast, the words just pouring out her mouth.

"What about you?"

"I have enough strength to head back out." He frowned at those words but he knew enough not to question her. As if trying to prove her point, she prepared to get up but struggled to under his embrace. He placed his head on top of hers and she immediately stopped her struggling. They remained silent for a moment.

Ignis stepped back a few paces, giving them some space. He inwardly smiled in satisfaction and decided it was quite fortunate Blondie wasn't here to ruin the moment.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." She muttered gently. Noctis sighed, clearly not too happy with the arrangements but he didn't want an angry Lightning chiding him. Respecting her wishes he unwrapped his arms and let her go slowly, but her fingers still gripped his coat. Slightly confused he looked at her face. She stared at him straight in the eye, the power of her gaze forcing him to focus on her. She opened her mouth and spoke calmly but full of conviction. "Sacrificing your life doesn't make you a hero."

It took a few seconds to register what she was saying and when he did he wanted to let out a chuckle but suppressed it and leant down to whisper in her ear. Afterwards he stood up straight and she hesitantly let go. She wondered if she would regret this decision as she watched him join Ignis who nodded and then the both of them started running off. Was it too late to call them back? Before they disappeared into the distance Noctis turned around and winked at her, a gesture of reassurance. It took the edge of her worry away and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself to replace the warmth that was once there.

"_I know. I'm not that generous."_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>_  
><em>

**Are you guys still reading this? *crickets chirping*  
><strong>

**Understandable it's been what? Over a month? Sorry about that.  
><strong>

**I actually wish I can go back to being just a reader (LOL don't have to worry about updating)  
><strong>

**This chapter just wouldn't write itself! Stared at it for weeks and behold! Came out angsty.  
><strong>

**Ah well, we're not even halfway yet. WHY IS THE ALPHABET SO LONG?  
><strong>

**Some music? Skillet- Awake and Alive (Thanks Cam277 ^^)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ermahgerd. It's an update.**

**Dedicated to: Rain Nightwalker, Cam277, ZeldaTifa, milkycelestial, The Clawed Butterfly, Angel-of-Fire-04, Komo Pineconeseed, athenarose, squallightning, Kikko, 261, MaroonAngel of Darkness, FinalFantasyanime, lucky17, The SilverLight, quasi una fantasia, medstudent1026 and Gkwnsgh5  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>H is for How?<span>**

As human beings, it is natural that we constantly ask questions, whether to ourselves or others, these questions plague our minds more often than not. Sometimes the answers are right there in front of us. Sometimes they are harder to seek, and sometimes the answers are not meant to be found. Regardless of this, we ask and we discover because if we didn't: How would we grow as people?

* * *

><p>~How do you tolerate it all?~<p>

This was something Lightning mentally wondered as she followed behind him, keeping an eye out for any potential attackers, which was difficult since all these people were literally out to get him. He was surrounded by hordes of paparazzi pushing their way towards him. Cameras flashing brightly enough to make her see stars in her eyes. Voices screaming and shouting from each direction, one trying to overpower the other. Hands holding microphones forcing their way forward in order to catch a statement from the poor heir. It was utter chaos.

Yet he doesn't flinch.

"Mr Caelum, you have agreed to invest in Guado Trade port. Maestor Seymour has been accused for the murder of his own father. Are you not afraid of this agreement putting your industry at risk?"

"Mr Caelum! Is it true you have been involved in the supposed murder case?"

"Mr Caelum! Can you comment on the reports of the industry's weapons being illegally smuggled over the border?"

"Mr Caelum! It has been said your father will not pass over the reigns of the company to you. Are these rumours true?"

"Mr Caelum!"

"Over here Mr Caelum!"

The questions were thrown relentlessly back and forth. The scene was so overwhelming. The paparazzi were like vultures gathering around a carcass, fighting furiously to get their fill. The guards in front, which included Gladiolus, struggled to keep the reporters at bay, often having to resort to brute force. Lightning, herself had to push her way through, hand on her gunblade for extra precaution. She hated these types of scenes where she had to get close to people. They invaded her personal space and being surrounded made it harder to note suspicious characters. They all looked the same.

At least she wasn't the victim she thought. Noctis probably had it worst out of all of them. He was constantly being scrutinised. Every action was monitored and if even one single hair was out of place, they would pounce on him. If she was him, she would've cracked a long time ago.

However, he remained calm, passive and continued on normally. Not even reacting when they took quips at his personal life. His neutrality was probably why the press was so interested in him. Frustrated at his lack of reaction, they did whatever they could to get him to crack. Most of the time Lightning wanted to kick their asses on his behalf, but refrained from doing so. She was in uniform after all.

When they finally got towards the car, the crowd pushed even harder at one last attempt to get a comment out of him. Lightning pulled the door hard until it slammed, drowning the shouts of the outside. The locks clicked into place and the car was off. Ignis carefully manoeuvred their way through the streaming crowds and once they were out the storm, the four of them let out a sigh simultaneously.

Gladiolus laughed and turned from the front seat to look at the heir. "Damn, Noct, you sure are popular. Should I be asking for your autograph?"

"I could give you one, but it will cost you." Noctis replied casually.

"Ah, always the business man I see." The older man grinned returning to face the front. "Also a stingy jack ass." He added.

Noctis just grinned back. Ignis flinched from the choice of words but Lightning wondered over the relationship these men had to be able to act so casual with one another despite their statuses.

"I should tell that to the press actually. It would totally shatter that clean shaven, good boy image you were going for, though I think they most likely label you as the grumpy heir who never speaks."

"It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue easily does it?" Noctis commented lightly. "Won't exactly be an eye catching headline."

Gladiolus chuckled. "Suppose not."

The talking quietened down for a while and Lightning took the time to stare out the window, lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked. She removed her gaze from the passing scenery and settled them on the dark haired man beside her.

"Yeah."

He narrowed his eyes slightly as if he didn't believe her words. "Something's troubling you." He stated softly.

Lightning sighed and ran her fingers through her hair; she forgot how difficult it was to hide something from him. "It's not really troubling or important for that matter. It's nothing."

He crinkled his forehead and concern was written across his features. Why on earth would someone like him be concerned over someone like her?

"I want to know." He said gently, not wanting it to come across as a command.

Lightning hesitated. It honestly wasn't important enough to mention nor worth his time to answer. Plus, it really wasn't her business.

"It's nothi-"

"Please."

She sighed again. He could be just as stubborn as her. He watched her as she struggled to get those words out.

"How do you tolerate it all? Those reporters, those questions. Some of them…" She trailed off making hand gestures to try explain. "..are you know."

"Complete assholes?" He finished for her.

"Yeah. Mindless, insensitive assholes. How do you remain so calm?"

He laughed quietly, amused at her frustration. "Is that what's troubling you? The fact that I remain calm?"

Lightning nodded stiffly, not happy for being laughed at.

He settled down. "It's not easy. Never has been, but it's something you learn to do over the years. I'm a representative of the company. My actions will not only have repercussions on myself, but the entire industry. I cannot let my careless decisions jeopardize anyone else."

Lightning listened to this silently, letting it all process. So when it all came down to it, it was because he was selfless. Always putting the well being of others first. She should've known, it was an obvious trait he had ever since she had met him. The edges of her lips curled up ever so slightly.

"And in addition, it would completely ruin the clean shaven, good boy image I was going for."

Her lips pursed into a straight line and she rolled her eyes ignoring the smirk being thrown her way.

* * *

><p>~How do you allow yourself to be happy?~<p>

They were waiting in a private lounge for their transfer flight in Lindblum airship port. They flew eight hours from Palumpolum to Lindblum where they will take another airship to Alexandria. The group was disorientated from the long flight. Prompto lay sprawled across one of the couches, sleeping soundly, letting out a snore every now and then. Gladiolus was comfortably watching T.V while taking advantage of the complimentary refreshments provided. Ignis was typing away at his laptop as usual, the light reflecting off his glasses. Noctis wondered if he ever took a break. Probably not. If there was one person that worked harder than him, then that person would be Ignis.

His eyes then wondered over to the far side of the lounge where a certain pink haired soldier was seated casually on the couch, completely absorbed with the tablet in her hands. Deciding that this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to her, alone, he made his way towards her.

"Hey" He greeted, standing in front of her.

She lifted her gaze to meet his briefly before returning them back to the screen. "Hey yourself."

As if taking that greeting as an approval, he seated himself next to her, leaving a slight gap between them. Her body didn't move at all, except her hands that held the tablet and her thumbs which tapped furiously away.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously. She seemed to be very absorbed with whatever was on that tablet.

"Playing a game."

"A…game?" He repeated slowly.

She tilted the screen so he could see. He watched as the characters ran, jumped and slashed their way through enemies.

He never took her as someone who enjoyed playing these virtual games. It was almost funny to see her associated with something so cartoonish.

"So even in games, you enjoy fighting." He commented amused.

She shrugged. "Depends. I have other ones too." She tapped to pause it and closed it before opening new menus. "I have Angry Birds too and Temple Run."

"Those…are interesting names."

She looked at him strangely. "You haven't heard of them before?"

He tugged at the sleeves of his collared shirt and glanced at her bashfully. "Unfortunately, I haven't."

Her eyes widened in surprise and he averted his gaze feeling strangely ashamed. "You seriously haven't played any of these?" She asked incredulously.

He shook his head feeling embarrassed. He never really had the time to get orientated with these things. The free time he did have, he was either reading or being dragged away by the guys. He often saw Prompto playing them on his phone but Ignis would always reprimand him for being addicted to technology.

"Wow.." Lightning trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

"Never had the time." Noctis replied.

"Oh…I see.."

Somehow he found himself feeling dumb at his lack of knowledge in this particular area. The woes of being an heir.

"Here." He felt something being shoved into his hands. It was the tablet. "Angry birds, one of the classics."

He looked down at the screen to see a picture of a red and indeed, angry looking bird on the screen surrounded by green pigs.

"The objective of the game is to use the birds to kill all the pigs." Lightning tried to explain.

He flinched slightly. "That sounds violent."

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Though you do start having violent thoughts as you progress even further through the levels."

Noctis listened as she explained the mechanics of the game. Sling shot. Shoot birds. Aim at the structures so that they fall strategically, squashing the pigs. Poor pigs he thought. There were also many other things such as each bird having a special function. She demonstrated as she went, fingers gliding expertly across the screen as if she had played it forever. He tried hard to retain all the information but when she had finished with her explanation he remained as clueless as ever.

It showed when he failed miserable at passing the first level. His embarrassment grew even further and he groaned in frustration. Lightning was probably laughing at his pathetic attempts. He passed the tablet back to her. Losing the will to try.

"You don't like it?" She asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm pretty pathetic at it. Do you have anything…easier?" He recoiled as those words left his lips. They stung his pride.

"You just started. It takes time to get the hang of it." Lightning reassured him, or at least that's what it sounded like. "I think I have a game you'll like though."

He smiled unconsciously as she showed him how to play one that involved colourful jewels. "So you need to get at least three in a row but the more you get the higher your score is…What are you smiling about?"

He was startled as he found her looking at him questioningly, his smile grew even wider. "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously before returning to her game. "Weirdo."

He found he rather liked this more relaxed side to her. So they continued playing. She showed him the basics and he would attempt, often failing but steadily improving. When she suggested that he download some on his tablet, he made an excuse that it was used strictly for business. It was a little white lie since he used it mostly for reading but he would allow himself this one indulgence. He wanted her to teach him.

He may not be great at these games, but seeing them bring out her inner child made him feel happy.

* * *

><p>~How do you say 'I love you'?~<p>

This was probably the most difficult question. When you realise this most startling revelation, it feels like a whole new world has opened up before you. Life just somehow seems better, more bearable. Your heart feels like it's going on a never-ending rollercoaster journey and your cheeks hurt from trying hard not to show your smile. If you had to ask someone in love, they would say it's the best feeling in the world.

However, to utter those three, far from simple words is another story.

"Is there something wrong with your penthouse suite?" Her voice called out, breaths rising in mists in the freezing weather. Her focus was a dejected figure standing against the railing on the roof. He didn't turn around to look at her.

She adjusted her coat tighter and noted how his normally straight posture was now hunched over. She had the urge to hit his back to straighten it up. She had done that whenever Serah started slouching. She slowly closed the door behind her.

"I'm pretty sure the view is much better from there."

He shook his head, hair swaying slightly from the breeze. "Not really."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something along "rich people…" before lightly running her hands among the rows of pot plants laid out orderly along the roof. Someone must have taken great care of the plants for them to bloom in the winter. Maybe a growing potion?

"Ignis told you?" Noctis asked quietly, breaking the silence between them.

"Maybe." Lightning hummed, her hand idly hovering over a particularly perfect looking rose. The deep, red velvet petals contrasted with her porcelain skin and she looked at it with interest. It would have been perfect, save for a slight gap in the centre, indicating a missing petal. Ignis had indeed told her about Noctis' whereabouts, but to why the heir was so despondent, he didn't mention.

"You want to talk about it?"

She decided to get straight to the point. If they loitered around any longer in the open air, one of them was bound to catch pneumonia.

"Not particularly." He answered, his eyes straying to the roads below. The weather didn't affect him. In fact, he rather enjoyed the numbing sensation the iciness had on his skin. He began counting the cars. One blue, two black, four yellow.

"You know, I heard that getting your words out in the open really does get a load off. It helps… you know, from what I heard that is."

"You speak from experience?"

"Maybe." She stood not too far behind him. Observing him, taking note of his posture.

"Why are you up here?"

He didn't move and his answer sailed through the air. "I could ask the same."

She crossed her arms and frowned even though he couldn't see her, he knew. "I asked first." She stated.

He shrugged. "I wanted to be alone." He knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for. He almost smirked at the frustrated sigh she let out. Almost.

"Etro Noctis, are you really going to stand out here alone and wallow in misery? What happened to calm and collected?"

"I'm not perfect." He muttered, bitterness seeping into his voice. His shoulders sagged even lower and his head bowed down.

So that was what this was about she thought. Her heart gave a painful twitch as she watched. Her arms uncrossed and she wanted to reach out to touch him but she thought better and her arm dropped to her side. They stood there for a few moments. His eyes on the road. Her eyes on him. The breeze grew stronger and her fingers became stiff, begging for warmth. She moved closer, inching ever so carefully, as if one sudden movement could startle him. Eventually she stood by his side, craning her neck to look over the edge to appear interested in what he was staring at, even though she knew he was staring at nothing.

Her arm moved towards his, hesitantly stopping a breath's away before closing the distance between them. "Just so you know," she started, slipping her hand underneath his, interlocking their fingers. Both were icy cold from the crisp air, yet a surging warmth passed between the two. "Perfection is completely unachievable but…" she caught his bewildered expression in a sideward glance, "you're close enough."

He struggled to keep his lips pursed and averted his gaze to their intertwined hands. He gently squeezed them to make sure it was his hand in between hers. To see his fingers curl around hers made his breathing shallower and heart race. Why could she make him feel like this? Make everything seem better? It's something he wished he could answer. The tiniest of smiles broke through the surface and the unexplainable and most bizarrely uplifting feeling that only occurred around her overwhelmed him.

"Thanks" he whispered softly, tightening his grip ever so gently.

So exactly how do you say 'I love you'?

You don't. You show it.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**So, um, hi.  
><strong>

**Where do I start?  
><strong>

**I'M SUPER FREAKING SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER. NFSUIAFNVEFNUEIV. PLEASE TAKE MY SOUL AS AN APOLOGY.  
><strong>

**I made this longer and fluffier than usual. Maybe a little too much for my tastes ( or not) I can't decide how I feel. But I wanted to make up for all of you who have been patiently waiting for this update. You don't know how much your support means to me you guys. Really.  
><strong>

**I wrote this with love...and frustration. Plenty of that.  
><strong>

**Please ignore mistakes. (I'm not perfect DX)  
><strong>

**Music:  
><strong>

**Those Years- Hu xia  
><strong>

**Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru  
><strong>

**Random note: I have these bites on my arm, and at first I thought they were just mosquito bites but it's been days and they are still big and itchy as hell. So now I'm thinking they may be spider ones. So if I don't update, it's because I died...or I'm out saving the world. Just saying.  
><strong>

**Hope your Christmases were super awesome. Mine was super hot so now I'm just lying on my bed, vegging out.  
><strong>

**2012 has been an up and down year for me, I don't know about you guys but I'm hoping 2013 will be better. Positive thinking!  
><strong>

**Happy New Year's you guys! Thank you for sticking around *crickets chirping*  
><strong>

**Your resolutions? Mine: Getting over my cellphone addiction. It's getting out of hand.  
><strong>

**Ruv you rong time!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedicated to:**** OPFAN, MaroonAngel of Darkness, Raikiri80, eclair rouge, Gkwnsgh5, Cam277, quasi una fantasia, Angel-of-Fire-04, The Clawed Butterfly, ZeldaTifa, Immortal Bubblewrap**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters...except Hope, Square can keep him.**

* * *

><p>'<strong><span>I' for Inspiration<span>:**

Hope believed everything and everyone had a story. Every tree started out as a single seed that battled through the hardships of Mother Nature to eventually grow into the fine specimen it was today. These stories are often overlooked and ignored by society since today people seemed to care more about gossip and materialistic matters. There were many things that Hope felt needed to be known, to be acknowledged; therefore he became an author. His very first publication was written as a memoir of the Purge. He included all the hardships he and his friends experienced as well as the personal stories of local citizens. His book deemed itself to be a huge success and made it to the list of the Top Ten Must Reads at number 3. The moment Team NORA heard the great news, Lebreau immediately announced that a party was in order. Hope knew that a small get together was out of the question, when NORA threw a party…nobody remembered it the next day…

So now he was currently struggling his way through the crowd of congratulators who patted him on the back and some of his fan girls even tried to cuddle him, cooing at how cute he was. Smiling and uttering a few flustered 'thanks' ,he made his way towards Sazh who was keeping a keen eye on Dajh, making sure no one offered the child a drink. Hope shook his head, one would think a celebration for an underage author like him would mean no alcohol allowed…but that's where '_No Obligation, Rules or Authority'_ applied. He walked up and greeted the airship pilot who said his congratulations and ruffled his hair in a fatherly fashion. It reminded him of how his father was absent due to an important meeting. Their relationship had been steadily improving these past few months, not perfect, but they had both come to a mutual understanding, even so, Hope was glad he wasn't here; he wouldn't approve of the activities.

A short while after, a stoic figure headed over. Hope smiled at the newcomer. Lightning joined the two in the corner, not before mimicking the action of ruffling his hair (much to his chagrin) and saying congrats. She turned to greet Sazh but narrowed her eyes when she noticed the smug look on his face.

"So soldier girl, heard from the others that you brought a guest. How unlike you."

Lightning visibly stiffened but ignored the question; instead she leant against the wall and stared into the crowd. Hope switched glances between the two. Sazh didn't seem bothered by the rude behaviour; after all…he was used to it. In fact he looked extremely amused and readied himself to pounce again.

"Serah said something about him being the heir to some big shot company. Never knew you had it in you."

After the seeing the frightening look on Lightning's face, Sazh chuckled, hurriedly excusing himself and dragging an oblivious Dajh with him. That left Hope with the infuriated soldier. Great.

They stood for a few minutes in silence, simply gazing at the crowded bar. Serah was desperately trying to stop a drinking contest between Snow and Gadot, yet the two muscle men kept on going, chugging one jug after the other. He could hear the disapproving cluck of the tongue from Lightning next to him. He turned around and glanced at her. She seemed to be in her own world. The author wanted to ask her something, he was extremely curious about what Sazh said. Did Lightning really bring someone? Who was he? Was he her date? Why wasn't he with her? Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he broke the silence.

"So…who was Sazh talking about? You know…the guy…"

She didn't answer immediately so he considered dropping the subject. A few seconds passed…

"He's…a friend." Hope immediately snapped his head up. Surprised at her answer, he caught her staring into a specific area in the crowd. He shifted closer to her so he could follow her gaze. His eyes skimmed past the mass of people until it landed on a pair. One of them was Sazh and he was chattering animatedly to a man Hope had never seen before. Out the corner of his eye he saw Lightning staring intensely at the two as if trying to decipher their conversation. Hope returned his gaze to the stranger, he was dressed in dark clothes that matched his chaotic hair (and he thought his hair was spikey!). The man held a calm and cool demeanour; though he suddenly appeared quite embarrassed at something Sazh said. He awkwardly tugged at the collar of his shirt which made Hope notice how well dressed he was, definitely someone from the upper class. So was this the man? The one Sazh mentioned?

A small growl snapped him out of his train of thoughts and he tore his gaze from the man. Lightning seemed extremely annoyed, probably from the fact she couldn't hear the conversation. She noticed the questioning look on his face and sighed. Finally she gave in.

"Noctis…his name is Noctis." She said this hesitantly. Hope nodded slowly indicating that she should carry on.

"I told him about your book and he wanted to come congratulate you."

A little bit of pride filled his heart at the fact that she spoke of him but he was also surprised that she spoke of one of her companions to _him._ Friends were something she considered personal, and for her to discuss personal matters meant that this stranger was not just another random. This situation was getting more interesting and his curiosity kept growing. Unfortunately their conversation died afterwards and they resumed their original positions.

Hope kept his gaze on this Noctis person, trying to study more of his character. A few minutes of observation passed and nothing interesting of note occurred. Noctis seemed to tire from the constant chatting of Sazh, but out of politeness, continued to nod along. Then slowly his eyes made their way towards them, more specifically the pink haired woman. As soon as he caught her gaze he gave a small smile but it disappeared as quickly as it came and he returned his focus onto Sazh. Lightning rolled her eyes and a ghost of a smirk played on her lips. Unknowingly to them, Hope had observed all this and was hit with a sudden idea.

"I think I'm going to write a new book."

She turned her head to look at him. He noticed she was less tense and mentally chuckled at this.

"Oh? So like a sequel?"

Hope shook his head. He had no desire for a sequel and he was quite sure he covered the whole Purge experience to the very core. Writing one was difficult, and in the history of book series, only a few were successful. He didn't want to ruin his reputation. Besides, he had other plans.

"Nope, it's sort of going to be a love story."

This caught her attention as she raised her eyebrows. It was to be expected; even he surprised himself at the words that came out his mouth.

"Oh really now? What happened to your rant about how love is overrated? I took you for someone who disliked romance."

What she said was true. All the movies and shows that he watched with his mother portrayed an ideal relationship, the tip of the iceberg, never revealing the reality and magnitude of it all. They were cliché, cheesy and gave females unrealistic expectations in men. However, there was a possibility he could change that.

"I know, but…" He glanced at her before looking over at Noctis and smirked knowingly. "I think I found a great inspiration for one."

.

.

.

The book was voted number one the next year.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't die...or get any super cool powers.<strong>

**Damn.**

**Fun fact, this was actually the very first oneshot I wrote for this story. (It's almost a year old) So yes, it is important to me even if I did forget about it. It got lost on my old old old laptop and only recently did I remember that I had emailed it to a friend at one stage, so luckily she still had it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dedicated to: MaroonAngel of Darkness, ZeldaTifa, Cam-Two-Sevens, quasi una fantasia, AnberlinEve**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Noctis, I would have had his babies already.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>J is for Jealousy:<span>**

She took a glance at him.

And another.

One more couldn't hurt…especially with a face like his.

No it definitely couldn't.

**Focus, Stella.**

She blinked and sat up a little straighter; remembering she really should be listening to the meeting. What was it about again? Foreign Trade? The production for an artificial Fal'cie? Oh dear, she could not remember for the life of her.

It wasn't her fault.

Really.

It was his. All his.

She tried so hard to ignore him, but his mere presence shrouded over her as if he was a dark storm cloud. A very handsome, dark storm cloud. A very mysterious, handsome, dark storm cloud.

**Stop it, Stella.**

She brought both her hands up and patted her cheeks lightly, trying to knock some sense into her usually, calm and sensible head. The action brought unwanted attention as multiple eyes laid themselves upon her. (Including a pair of sleepy, pale blue ones)

It must have looked like she was waking herself up (which she was, technically, but not from sleep).

"Are you well, milady?" asked one of the politicians, clearly masking annoyance at the distraction.

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she nodded quickly. "I am. My apologies, sir. Please continue."

The beast with a thousand eyes turned away from the princess and focused its attention on the previous politician.

She tried to push away the image of amused, sleepy, pale blue eyes linger on her for a second longer and the butterflies that stirred in her stomach.

Did he notice her too?

* * *

><p>"Something important on your mind?"<p>

His pale eyes blinked and glanced over at her curiously. "I beg your pardon?"

That voice.

Deep as the ocean and smooth as silk. It was absolutely enchanting. It was one that would melt any woman into a puddle of complete bliss.

She could feel an immense blush rising but fought it down with all her might. Instead, a light giggle burst out her pink pouty lips and she covered her mouth to suppress it. "Your face.." she started and giggled harder at his confusion. He looked absolutely adorable like that. "..it's always set into this hard expression, " she furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips to demonstrate, " as if you're concentrating on something very seriously."

His facial lines relaxed (and she swooned internally) "Oh…I see…"

"I didn't mean to offend you." Stella added quickly

He shook his head, hair swaying along yet still in perfect disarray. (She so badly wanted to reach out and touch it) "No offense taken. You won't believe how many times I've been told that."

"Oh?" She tilted her head, still eyeing his tousled hair, waiting for him to carry on which he didn't. "So what is it? …That you're thinking of?"

He closed his eyes for a second before glancing out the window. "A lot of things."

He said no more and she pursued no more.

He spoke to her and that was all mattered.

It was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"Here." She shakily held out a cream coloured envelope with both hands, looking down to avoid his eyes. "It's an invitation." She stated before he can ask because she could just picture his questioning look. "To our annual fall banquet."<p>

She glanced up at him, stretching the invitation out further. He seemed slightly surprised but nonetheless, reached out to take it.

"This is… new. From what I remember, I believe us Caelums were no longer invited to Fleuret banquets."

She had prepared herself for this, repeating it countless times in the car on her way here.

"I was aware of that, I gave it much thought and have come to the conclusion, that there is no need for such childish feuds. Political matters need not interfere with social gatherings and I do believe things may be amended. As future leader of Tenebrae, I wish for there to be peace between our two kingdoms. Starting with this." She had said this in one breath, hoping he wouldn't notice that she was just a bundle of nerves at this moment.

If he did notice anything, he didn't show it.

"I see. Well," She held her breath (Please don't say no. Please don't say no)

"…I'm not very good at parties." He joked lightly, indirectly accepting this invitation.

Her tense shoulders relaxed and the ropes that bound her lungs loosened and now she could breathe easily. She couldn't help but grin and swoon.

" …And I'm not the only one." He added, more to himself.

"Oh I'm also terrible at these events. I can never put names to faces (_Because none of them really mattered to her) _and the last time I danced, my heel snap and I almost twisted my ankle…" She rambled on, joy so obviously evident in her voice.

The banquet, previously a chore on her list, was now something she was eagerly looking forward to because the one person who truly mattered, was coming.

He truly mattered.

* * *

><p><em>Where is he? <em>

She wondered to herself, throwing constant glances to the entrance while politely greeting her guests. The young gentleman before her took her hand and planted a kiss, lips lingering much longer that was considered courteous and sent a suggestive wink her way. Stella curtsied, bowing her head low to hide the look of horror on her face and retracted her hand before turning her attention (part of it) to the next person.

_Please. Please arrive soon._

She felt restless throughout the evening and not even her favourite pink champagne could calm the anxiety bubbling through her. Her parents would throw looks of concern every now and then, but she would just smile her smile and brush it off.

_Everything is fine_. She reassured them and to prove it, she allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor by complete strangers, whose hands were placed far too low, and bodies too close for comfort, but she grinned through it because that's what princesses do. Polite, courteous and graceful.

Sad.

_He didn't come….?_

Her feet were tired (spirit too) so she excused herself from the awaiting dance partners, and hid herself in the corner by the bubbling fountain of champagne. The pink waterfall cascading down somehow cheered her dampened spirits by the vibrant energy it had. She smiled softly.

_Next time Stella. Next time._

She sighed and swept her eyes at the large gathering in front of her. Looking but not really seeing. It was really all the same to her. All the same…

Except that.

Her back straightened and her heart jolted. Her eyes quickly returning to that one spot where she had caught sight of that unruly hair she loved so much (owned by that one particular person who she may just love equally as much)

Her heart and stomach performed synchronized acrobatics making her feel light headed yet so happy.

So gloriously happy.

_He's here._

She willed herself not to charge straight at him and instead inspected every aspect of herself. She nervously smoothed out her baby blue chiffon dress and tried to neaten her curled her that was surely out of place from all the dancing. To check her makeup she lifted up her empty champagne glass and peered at her distorted reflection for any smudges and imperfections. It looked fine to her…she hoped.

Deciding that she would break the ice by offering him some champagne, she filled her glass with the effervescent liquid and turned eagerly to her awaiting guest.

_Now's your chance._

She glided across the ballroom towards the only one that really mattered. She managed to walk swiftly towards him while simultaneously greeting and declining the dance requests by the guests. She had done enough of that. She was so close now. She could see him in all his glory in a dashing dark grey suit that had miraculously made him look even more handsome which she thought was an impossible feat.

_He's so close._

_So very close_ she thought as she quickened her pace. He's . Right. Ther-

Oh.

She stopped in her tracks. Her eyes adjusted from the dark prince to his….guest.

Pink hair was the first thing she noticed that seemed just as out of control as his, and like his, it completely worked. Who was she?

A scowl was what Stella noticed next. It was painted all over her face and her crossed arms showed defiance. It was clear that she didn't want to be there. Then why was she?

A very well dressed arm landed on hers, trying to grab the woman's attention but she continued to scowl and look away. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, as if telling her the secrets of the world. He must have said something right, as the pinkette seemed to sigh and reluctantly relinquished her defiant stance by taking his arm.

Stella watched all of this, and she didn't know how to react.

A feeling, so completely foreign to her settled in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers unconsciously wrapped around the glass tightly and began to shake.

What did she feel?

Was it shock? Anger? Betrayal?

She felt all those before, and it wasn't the same.

….Jealousy?

It couldn't be….right?...right?

Someone like her didn't feel jealousy.

Well supposedly, someone like her had no reason to feel it,

until now.

Her chest fell into her stomach and her throat restricted until she was gasping for air like a fish. No matter how hard she tried to look away, her eyes were glued unwillingly on them, especially him. Always him. Him and that broad smile on his face when the pink woman looped her arm through his, as if he was the luckiest man in the world. His million gil smile sent a million daggers through her heart.

Her feet moved mechanically on their own, changing the course of direction. Everything and everyone became a blur and the heaviness in her chest refused to subside no matter how many deep breaths she took.

And just like that

Stella Nox Fleuret lost herself.

Hidden in the stillness of the dark library; the muffled laughter of obliviousness masked the cries of lost love pooling in her lap.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

** Too lazy to edit so please excuse mistakes.**

**I actually feel extremely guilty, I'm sorry Stella baby, but you will have your turn.**

**Speaking of which. New Versus Trailer anyone?**

**I died. Dead. Gone. **

**Too may feels.**

**Gaaah.**

**As ridiculous as it sounds, I'm so overwhelmed, I literally can't bring myself to go read more about it because I think I might just cry. Not even joking.**

**Virtual hugs and kisses!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dedicated to: captainteemo , MaroonAngel of Darkness, Rain Nightwalker, relear, The Clawed Butterfly, Gkwnsgh5, Cam-Two-Sevens , Raikiri80 , OPFAN , quasi una fantasia, AnberlinEve  
><strong>

**Important:**** Before you read, I just want to seriously apologise ahead for this chapter. Ok, you may carry on now.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>K is for Kiss?:<strong>

**1 new message**

**Received at 18:28**

**From: Prompto**

**To: Noctis**

Is she there yet?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Just wait it out man. I got your back

If all else fails, we'll grab a few beers at 7th Heaven.

But it won't fail.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Because I just know.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

I know everything. Like right now, you're staring at the screen, awaiting my reply while anxiously rubbing the back of your neck.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

No I am not watching. I just know.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Don't touch the hair btw. Yuj did a good job.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

She hasn't forgotten. I made a deal with the lil sis and you know how she is. Am I not the most amazing friend?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Screw you man. Do you know what I had to go through for you!? DO YOU!?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

MY ARM WAS IN A CAST CAELUM!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Ok, so there were ups to that. Actually, I haven't gotten that many phone numbers since last Halloween…hmmm...

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Just thinking about the past

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Pshht! No! I would never intentionally break my arm for the sympathy of cute girls. What kind of person do you think I am?

I can fake it.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Whatever, I'm not the one having trouble confessing my feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Nah, you're not that pathetic. Lots of guys are fails. But not you. Know why? Because you got me and I'm awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

What can I say? I just know how to charm the ladies. I'm a chocobo. Girls love to ride me ;)

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

You're like a cactuar. All hard and spikey on the outside, but soft and mushy on the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Okay that sounded better in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Hell no! You're not backing out of this!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Was it the comparison? Forget that! You're a moogle! A cute, snuggly moogle that all girls love!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Gladiolus<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Be a man.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

All girls love moogles, Noct. That's just a scientific fact.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Gladiolus<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Blondie told me.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Psht I didn't tell him. Why!? Did he say something? Because he's just lying.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Cor<strong>

**To: Noctis**

I heard of your predicament and I am amused.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

He's lying! They both are!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Cor<strong>

**To: Noctis**

I would say "Go get 'em" but I do hope you fail miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Wouldn't you rather have all your buddies backing you up?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Cor<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Because I'm bored and need entertainment. Keep me updated

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

What do you mean 'not really'? What did Cor say?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Yeah well he's just bitter because his lady friend ditched him.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Ignis<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Noctis, don't forget the scheduled meeting tomorrow. 10:00.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

I haven't told him.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

He blocked me.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

I didn't do anything.

I oath.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

You see her!?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Go Noct Go! YOU CAN DO IT!

You better tell me everything later.

.

.

.

.

**1 new message**

**Received: 22:45**

**From: Prompto**

**To: Noctis**

So what happened? Scared the girl away yet?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

You did WHAT!?

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Noct!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Duuude!

* * *

><p><strong>3 missed calls: Prompto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Pick up your phone Noct! I can't believe this!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

Have you finally become a man!?

* * *

><p><strong>6 missed calls: Prompto<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**From: Noctis**

**To: Prompto**

Take a hint Blondie. He's busy.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Prompto<strong>

**To: Noctis**

LIGHTNING!?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**Interpret it as you will, but a kiss was implied. LOL. In all fairness if I were to describe the scene it would've been : And then he kissed her.**

**Sorry about this guys but I haven't been feeling it lately. If I do get some inspiration I will rewrite this or just include the extra scene :)**

**Is it just me or is Snow looking quite dapper in Lightning Returns? Just me? Ok. His hair looks like Marluxia's.**

**I see have a backlog of emails that I've neglected so if I haven't replied to you, I shall get on it. **

**Love you lots!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dedicated to everyone who is still alive and reading this**

**Caution: unedited**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~L is for the way you look at me...<strong>_

You're trying to catch my attention, your expression concerned I'm guessing, but I'm not looking your way because I'm solely focused on the starting course being served before me. Possibly focusing a little _too_ hard, I can feel the concerned and puzzled looks of the guests around me, I don't blame them, pea soup cannot be that interesting.

Truth is, I'm avoiding your gaze, have been doing it for a while, it is extremely hard for me to explain, my mind is at a loss of words when it comes to anything associated with you.

I'm uncomfortable with the way your gaze makes me hold my breath, till I'm blue; or the way your eyes seem to cast haste on my already frantic heartbeat. These symptoms used to be minor, but now seem to be multiplying at a rate one thousand chocobos a second. The royal stylist found a grey hair the other day, and I swear to Etro it was because of you.

(That day you disappeared without a word for hours, I searched high and low for you, only for Ignis to tell me it was your day off and you visited home.)

It genuinely scares me to know with just one look from you, my arms, my legs, my entire being is under your command.

(Red faces, flushed skin, neck scratching included)

Your look makes me want to run for Valhalla, yet at the same time I want to hold you tightly and never let go.

_**~O is for the only one I see...**_

I chuckle politely at a joke told by the guest seated next me. Within a second of just turning away, I've already forgotten his face. His image is replaced by yours. It doesn't turn me into a flustering mess. (But that's because I'm not looking directly at you, I don't really need to anymore)

I feel like your image is permanently engraved in my eyelids, and no matter where I go or what I do, meetings, trainings, sleeping, all I see is you.

I've met thousands during my somewhat short lifetime, so what makes you so special? You just marched in with your intimidating demeanor, permanent scowl and an attitude that would make an adamantoise kneel to the ground. Hardly the delicate, feminine woman described in all of my mother's dreams for me.

You're everything I wasn't looking for, yet you're everything that I want.

_**~V is very, very extraordinary...**_

You're strange, by far the strangest person ( besides your dear friend Vanille), I've ever come across.

You're capable of reducing a grown man to tears and happily hand out candy to children within seconds of one another.

You're capable of being on your feet for hours on end, never leaving your post, just to watch others socialize and indulge themselves.

It makes me yearn for the time when I was invited into your home with your dysfunctional yet endearing family. I remember so distinctly how your doe-eyed sister excitedly dragged me inside, how noisy it was with Sahz and Dajh at the old out-of-tune piano, how Vanille was hazardly throwing decorations until every inch of the house was covered, how the wild haired Fang was cussing in the kitchen with a panicked Hope running through with a fire extinguisher, or how Snow managed to receive a black eye within the first 20 minutes, courtesy of yourself.

It was a scene of disaster, at least that's how you described it apologetically, but I thought it was amazing. You gave me a look of incredulousness and to this day I still don't think you believe me, but I honestly did enjoy every moment.

For someone so cold and reserved, you sure know the rowdiest and warmest people around. I felt in those few hours, what I haven't felt in a long time, and that was complete contentment.

I still don't know how you could still remain so cruel sometimes.

_**~E is even more than anyone that you adore...**_

The banquet drags on for hours on end, possibly made longer because I'm unable to speak to you . There's excitement brewing in my already stuffed stomach when dessert is served which indicated the final stretch before I could finally stand up and move around.

I smile sadly to see what's before me. I want to set aside the raspberry panacotta on my plate for you, because I know you always had a not-so-secret-anymore sweet tooth.

I'll be sure to ask the kitchen staff to send up enough sweets tonight to your room.

A woman to my left casually asks if I have that one special lady yet, and suddenly many have turned their attention to me. I try to block out your image that immediately flashed through my mind and fight down the blush blooming under my collar.

"Not yet sadly," I answered, the lie seeping through my teeth.

"Oh how unfortunate, a fine, young man like yourself should have no problem finding someone."

The guests around her nodded in agreement.

"I can definitely assure you, you'll meet her soon."

I just smiled.

Maybe I already have...

* * *

><p><em>"I..I think I'm going mad."<em>

_""Why don't you just tell her?"_

_"Tell her what?"_

_"That you're completely in love with her obviously."_

_"I don't th-"_

_"Come on! Seriously Noct? I think the whole castle knows."_

* * *

><p>I've never really talked about personal relationships to my friends, mostly because I've never bothered with them, but your name has been brought up countless times in our conversations, and some of them may or may not have been in a not-so-innocent nature. (It wasn't me, I promise).<p>

I didn't mean to gossip, our conversations weren't putting you in a negative light, they were more for me to understand what I was feeling, what I am feeling right now.

It took a while, (and a lot of embarrassment on my side), but most of them have come to the conclusion drawn by the blonde, who we all know and learnt to (eventually) appreciate.

Prompto says that I'm completely in love with you, and you know, for once…

I can agree with him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well..um I'm just going to casually leave this here and slowly back away...**

**Inspired by L.O.V.E -Frank Sinatra**

**...sorry about the wait**

**You guys are so awesome**

**Noctis loves you and so do I xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Are you guys surprised? **

**So am I!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>M is for Mercy<strong>

In the stillness of the night, an obnoxious rumbling noise travelled through the quiet neighbourhood and came to a screeching stop outside the Farron residence. Snow hopped off the motorcyle and reached out a hand for Serah, because despite his rough looking appearance, he was a gentleman at heart.

"Did you enjoy the movie? Even though I wasn't the hero?" Snow asked while grinning at his fiancé.

Serah rolled her eyes playfully, "I don't know, he did seem a lot more stronger and put together than you are."

Snow put a hand to his chest and gave her a hurt look that looked so out of place on his normally goofy looking face, "You wound me babe. Now you have to kiss me better" He reached his arms out and quickly gripped her in a bear hug.

"You're such a drama queen Snow" Serah laughed while struggling to worm her way out his grip which she failed miserably. "I can't breathe!" she said, in between breaths of her laughter.

"Oops sorry babe," he loosened the hug but still held her close," but what do you say? My feelings are still hurt, do I get a kiss?"

Serah pretended to think about it for a while before sighing dramatically "I guess maybe just a quick one…."

Five minutes later, a very out-of-breath, pink-faced Serah waved goodbye to a very happy Snow before closing the small garden gate behind her. She walked towards the front door while digging in her bag to find the house keys when suddenly, out of nowhere, she hears a quiet voice call out her name.

"Serah?"

Her spine ran cold and a scream almost broke out her mouth if it weren't for a hand from behind her covering it. Panicked-stricken, she reached into her bag to find the taser that Lightning insisted she carry with her at all times even though she argued she would never need it. However, she could not find it in the vastness of her bag.

"Relax Serah. It's me." came the same voice sounding quite alarmed. She tentatively looked up to see the intruder while contemplating how to administer all kinds of self-defence that Lightning attempted to teach her. Her mind stopped when she saw the all too familiar face. Seeing the confusion in her eyes and ensuring that she would no longer scream, the intruder removed his hand and stepped out from behind her.

"Noctis! Oh my Etro! You really scared me! I thought you were some kind of stalker or something!" She whispered loudly, attempting to not alarm the neighbours.

"I'm sorry Serah, I didn't mean to startle you." He replied apologetically scratching the back of his neck. "Are you alright?"

Serah took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "Yeah I'm fine. A few years knocked off my life, but I'm okay."

He looked at her panicked, "Are you sure? Do you need any medical assistance? I'll call one right away…" He already had his cellphone in hand and unlocked the screen.

"I'm just joking Noct! " Serah giggled. " No need to be so serious, though I must ask. What are you doing out here?"

As far as she knew, Noctis did have a spare key to the place, and if he had lost it, there's no reason for him not to call Lightning. She was sure her sister was home, she had just sent her a message earlier to ask when she was returning from her date.

There was a slight pause where Noctis slowly put his phone away, fidgeted with his collar and looked towards the ground. He cleared his throat. "Well um…you see…a complication came up and…uh..." he trailed off nervously, not really knowing how to explain.

"Did something happen between you and Lightning?"

"Somewhat…I suppose. Nothing serious though!" he added when he saw Serah's worried expression. "I just, I may have said something that did not settle too well with her and…I ended up out here."

He had such a look of sorrow on his face, that Serah's motherly instinct wanted to wrap her arms around him in a hug. That was how she comforted her young students when they cried for their parents.

Whatever happened between them two, Serah could not believe her sister would reject such an apologetic face.

_Just look at it, he could get away with murder. _She thought.

"I was about to leave when I thought heard Snow's motorcycle and-"

Serah put her hand up for him to stop, "Say no more Noct. I understand." Her sister was never the level-headed one and she bet her month's salary that her sister had overreacted to whatever it was.

She fished out her keys and began to unlock the door. "I'm sorry about Lightning's temper. At least you're in one piece from what I can see."

He chuckled nervously, "I suppose you could put it that way. Though I'm not sure that I'm completely in one piece, a large portion of my dignity is gone."

They both laughed at that. Inside the house, all the lights were off except the one emitting from under Lightning's door.

Serah called out" I'm home Sis!".

They heard a muffle grunt of acknowledgement coming from the room. Usually Lightning would come out and greet her younger sibling or scold her for arriving home so late, even though Serah was a full grown adult. But other times…

"Hmm she does seem a tad moody tonight."

She could sense a cloud of doom form above Noctis's head as he stared hesitantly at her sister's door.

"I could go in first and loosen her up?" Serah offered kindly.

He looked as if he was seriously contemplating in taking up that offer but he shook his head.

"Thank you but I think I'll have to manage this on my own." His posture straightened and determination filled his features but he didn't move as if anticipating what would happen next. "Just call a medic if you start to hear my screams" he added before slowly making way into the Lion's Den.

Serah nodded, and even though Lightning was her dear sister, she felt very sorry for him.

"May Etro have mercy on you Noct."

* * *

><p><em>Noctis was gleefully taking a tour through the Farron house with a non-objecting but very unwilling Lightning trailing behind, answering in a bored tone whenever his eager eyes turned to her with curiosity. He had been here many times before, but had never left the vicinity of the living room. This was an opportunity he enthusiastically took advantage of, much to Lightning's chagrin.<em>

_"I didn't know you had a brother." Noctis pointed to one of the photos on the hallway wall where a young boy in what looked like a karate uniform stood looking bored. _

_"That's me." Lightning replied peering over his shoulder, sounding quite offended._

_"Oh" he laughed taking a closer look, "I thought it was your twin brother. I suppose you get your masculinity from back then. "_

_There was a tense silence after that and Noctis was very certain he had not eloquently expressed what he was meant to say._

_"Uh what I meant was…"_

_It was too late because in a very dangerous tone, one that reeked of menace, Lightning asked_

_"Did you just call me masculine Caelum?"_

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry there wasn't a lot of Lightis interaction. But better than nothing? <strong>

**Thank you all who are still reading this. I miss you guys a lot.**

**I also apologize if I haven't replied to you, I've kind of lost track because I haven't been on here in months, but I do read and appreciate every single review!**

**This chapter was written in a rush because I wanted to get it up as soon as possible so I might come back to edit it. I'll let you know if I do.**

**Oh, and would anyone like to be my beta? (You'd only have to review my work like once a year...lol)**

**Please drop me a message if you're interested :). As you can see, my grammar is atrocious.**

**Love you all**

**Oh and regards to Stella being cut, I don't know guys, we didn't know much about Stella in the first place so I mean...not a complete disaster. I just think of Luna as Stella with a new hairdo. I think I'll still include Stella in my stories though. She has grown on me. Luna will just be her twin :)**


End file.
